1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to connecting tubular members together, and in particular to an apparatus and method for connecting a starter head to surface casing of a well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When drilling an oil or gas well, surface casing will be set. The upper end of the surface casing will often protrude above the surface. A starter head may be mounted to the upper end of the surface casing. Pressure equipment, such as valve spools, will be mounted to the starter head.
Starter heads are connected to casing by various techniques, such as welding, threading, hydraulic crimping, and mechanical slips. Hydraulic crimping requires expensive, specialized equipment. Welding is time consuming and may leak if not done properly. On offshore platforms, welding may be prohibited. Also, at times, the starter head will be a temporary head and will need to be removed at a later date.